


bitch boy

by tenderybitch (FictitiousFanatisch)



Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Wong Kun Hang | Hendery, Collars, Come Eating, Come Feeding, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Finger Sucking, Hand Jobs, I Am Sorry, Idol Verse, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Lovebites, M/M, New BDSM relationship, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Teasing, Top Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, casual domming, excessive use of baby, spitting, ten is insecure, this is disgusting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:42:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24192298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictitiousFanatisch/pseuds/tenderybitch
Summary: “It looks good on you,” he breathes. Kunhang lets his eyes fall shut to Ten’s words, something warm flourishing in his stomach.“It really does. You have no idea, babe,” he kisses over the curve of his jaw, just above the leather.Kunhang inhales as Ten’s lips trail up towards his ear. He hums, sucking a gentle kiss behind it.“Ten,” he says, turning in his arms.“Hm?” the elder pulls back so he can look at him.“Kiss me,” he pleads.(ten buys hendery a collar and moderately kinky sex ensues)
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery
Comments: 10
Kudos: 123





	bitch boy

**Author's Note:**

> this is just 7500 words of how i feel about libra men.
> 
> GUYS PLEASE DO YOUR RESEARCH if you ever want to engage in BDSM activities!!! it’s been recently brought to my attention that i haven’t been clear enough about that. particularly the impact play and breath play mentioned is largely under explained. these kinds of activities involve elements of risk and should only be performed in a specific situation with a trusted partner, mutual consent and a safe word. so again if you are interested, please do your own research! that is all…

"It's here," Ten squeals, the excitement in his voice carrying throughout the dorm. He bursts through the door to their shared bedroom, a white parcel dangling from his left hand.

Kunhang looks up from his phone, features pushing into a frown, "You're so loud," he winces.

"I can get louder," an evil grin splits Ten's face.

"Please don't," Kunhang outright begs, shooting up into a sitting position. "What's here?"

" _Wow_. You really don't know?" Ten closes the door behind him.

"Uh...am I supposed to?"

"You're _so_ fake. I've been talking about this like, all week,"

"I definitely... probably know. I just, can't think of it ...right now,"

Ten just looks at him, arching his eyebrow. His bullshit detector is powerful.

"Listen, you know my memory only lasts like, three days tops," he says in his defense.

The older snorts, "Clearly,"

"So... what is it?" Kunhang asks again, curious.

"See for yourself," Ten smirks and tosses the delivery at him. Kunhang lets his phone fall to the bed, hands outstretched in an attempt to catch it. The parcel lands on his chest with a hard thud and he curses.

" _Fuck_ , that hurt," he winces, rubbing his palm over his sternum. It's definitely going to bruise.

"Good," Ten smiles wickedly.

Kunhang pouts, but turns his attention to the package. It's relatively small and he doesn't understand how something of its size could be so _heavy_. It feels solid in his grasp, but also flexible and he can hear what seems to be metal pieces clanking together. Interest piqued, Kunhang feeds his index finger under the tape on the top, tugging until it tears open. He turns it upside down and the contents spill onto his lap. He looks at it for a long moment. His stomach flips when he realizes what it is.

There's a receipt, which he quickly tosses aside with the packaging itself. Then he closes nervous fingers around it, lifting the simple, but elegant, pastel pink collar to eye level. It looks and feels expensive in his grasp, from the thickness of it to the fine stitching at the top and bottom that holds it together. The sleek vegan leather on the outside contrasts the soft, powdery pink fur padding on the inside.

His eyes follow the circumference to the closure at the back, where the silver buckle sits. The point, he thinks, would have to be the large, sterling silver O-ring connected to the D-ring at the front. It's got to be at least 4 centimeters in diameter. He thinks it might be perfect for the older to attach a leash to it, or hook two of his fingers in it and pull _hard_.

Kunhang feels dizzy.

"What do you think?" Ten's voice breaks the deafening silence.

"It's... nice," he manages, swallowing dryly.

"Really? I wanted it to be a surprise, so I didn't get your opinion beforehand," the older approaches slowly. He reaches out, threading his fingers in Kunhang's long hair as he inspects the collar. It slides down to caress the back of Kunhang's neck as he sits on the bed beside him and the contact helps to soothe the buzzing under his skin.

Part of him is just so touched, that his boyfriend took the time to do research, to find a shop that would produce exactly what he was looking for. This part of him that likes being doted on almost as much as it likes receiving gifts.

The other part of him is undeniably horny – not only at the thought of Ten spending inappropriate amounts of money on him, but the prospect of the older collaring him, making wear a symbol of ownership, like a pet.

Hendery knows it's more than just a sweet gesture. It's a living, breathing manifestation of their commitment, the power he relinquishes into Ten hyung's hands, their mutual trust at this stage in their relationship.

It seems like Ten has sprung this on him suddenly, but in truth they've been moving in this direction for a long time. They've talked about taking a more formal step into power exchange. Ten giving him a collar seems like a fitting start.

"Will you put it on me?" Kunhang is surprised at the smallness of his own voice. Ten's fingers tighten on his nape, gently massaging the pressure points.

His eyes move down Kunhang's face before coming back up to his eyes. He nods, reaching into the younger's lap and taking the collar from his hands. Kunhang turns his back toward Ten, shoulders curving inward on their own as the older man unbuckles it.

His lungs fill as the silky soft fur padding slides across the front of his neck. Ten's fingers work the strap through the buckle on the back, pulling tighter and tighter, and finally fastening it in the second to last perforation.

"Is this okay?" he wonders. Kunhang cranes his head, meeting the older's expectant gaze.

"It's a little ...loose," he admits.

"That's so you can breathe, silly," Ten chuckles, "I mean, I can make it tighter. Here, let's make it tighter–,"

Ten undoes the strap and yanks it through the buckle. Kunhang sways backwards, his hands coming up to grab at the collar as his airway is constricted

" _Let's not_ ," he rasps.

Ten loosens the strap, unable to contain his laughter as he fastens the buckle back into its original place. Kunhang just rubs at his neck, features pressed into a hard line.

The collar itself feels heavy, due to its metal accoutrements, but as the moments pass Kunhang starts to get used to it. The soft pink fur on the inside of the collar makes it fit comfortably, lightly tickling his skin whenever he shifts. He turns his head so he can see his reflection in the full length mirror on the adjacent wall. The color is bold against the greyscale of his clothes, but he thinks it suits his skin tone well. It's cute, he decides. Although he wants to be embarrassed by this whole situation, the look on Ten's face says there's no reason to be.

The older curls in close, loops his arms around his waist and rests his chin on his shoulder.

"So... do you like it?" he wonders, a hint of insecurity in his voice.

"...Yeah," he admits, unsure how honest he should be. He loves it.

"It looks good on you," he breathes. Kunhang lets his eyes fall shut to Ten's words, something warm flourishing in his stomach.

"It really does. You have no idea, babe," he kisses over the curve of his jaw, just above the leather.

Kunhang inhales as Ten's lips trail up towards his ear. He hums, sucking a gentle kiss behind it.

 _"_ _Hyung_ ," he says, turning in his arms.

"Hm?" the elder pulls back so he can look at him.

"Kiss me," he pleads.

Ten smiles, soft and sweet. He rests his hand on the nape of Kunhang's neck as he fits his mouth against his. And Kunhang melts as the intense feeling that's been growing steadily all this time finally bubbles to the surface.

It never takes long for a soft and sweet moment to shift towards heavy and desperate. Kunhang grips the fabric of Ten's shirt with all his strength, pulling his body closer. He moans gently as Ten's tongue pushes past his lips and the sound must make the older feel _something_ because his grasp tightens on his neck, fingers pressing so deep it's almost painful.

Ten pulls away, abrupt. Kunhang opens his eyes.

It's not often that Ten looks like this: overwhelmed, his eyes black and blown, lips parted slightly like there are a million things he wants to say. Kunhang is glad he's not the only one affected by this.

"What's wrong?" he asks, fearing the worst.

"Nothing," Ten sits back after a beat, drawing in a deep breath, "'Just needed a moment,"

Kunhang nods.

"I promise I'm not trying to get like, emotional, but baby, I just have to say it," he prefaces, pushing his fingers up into Kunhang's hair. The younger fights the urge to moan again as Ten's long nails make contact with his scalp.

"You are... so damn beautiful," Ten tells him, planting a gentle kiss on the corner of his mouth. Kunhang leans into him when he pulls away, already in desperate need of more. 

"Like, seriously. I can't believe you're mine,"

Kunhang wants to say that's his line but before he can, Ten hooks his index finger in the O-ring at the front of the collar and yanks him forward.

Ten holds him there, a breath away from his face. In that moment, time stops.

Kunhang's heart thunders as Ten's gaze melts down his face, absorbing every detail in earnest.

"This is going to be fun," he smirks.

Kunhang pushes into his mouth again, impatient. The older bites down on his bottom lip, pulling it gently before tilting his head and pressing his tongue toward the back of his mouth. It rubs behind his teeth, along the roof of his mouth and Kunhang shivers from head to toe.

"Please," he begs when Ten retracts, overeager and unsure what he's even asking for.

"Ah-ah not so fast," the elder admonishes. Kunhang shrinks. "Safe-words?"

"Green for good, keep going. Yellow, slow down. And red, stop," he recites.

It earns him his first "good boy," today. Ten pats his chin condescendingly, "Take your clothes off."

Hendery almost trips over his own feet in haste to stand and lift his shirt over his head. Before it even hits the floor, impatient hands are curling around Kunhang's waist and pulling him closer.

“My God, look at you,” Ten coos, eyes roaming down his form, “Your body is so pretty, baby. So hot. And all for me,”

His words go straight to Kunhang’s dick, rising slowly between his thighs.

“Ten hyung,” he whimpers, face flaming, “Please... don’t,” 

“I can’t help it,” Ten cups his hand, kissing his palm, “You drive me crazy,” 

Kunhang’s arousal is pointedly ignored as Ten pushes his lips against his chest, digging his fingertips into the flesh of his sides. They travel down, down, under Kunhang’s waistband to stroke over his hips, his thighs. 

Ten tugs at Kunhang’s joggers until they come down his legs, pooling at his ankles. He steps out of them quickly, kicking them aside. 

Ten parts for a brevity to tug his own shirt over his head. Then his hands are back on Kunhang’s hips, the ends of his soft, unstyled hair tickling over his skin as he drags warm, wet kisses over his stomach. 

Kunhang curls one hand around the back of Ten’s head, fingers threading in the long, blonde strands. They catch the golden, afternoon sunlight as he descends and the sight is honestly breathtaking. 

Ten peers up, catching his gaze. A soft, knowing smile spreads across his face. 

He arches into the elder’s thoughtful ministrations, surrendering himself to the warmth of Ten’s palms and the softness of his lips. They pause just beneath his belly button, parting, and drawing the tender skin into his mouth. 

Ten holds his gaze as his teeth bear down, hard. It hurts, but it’s a sweet ache, a pleasurable pain that Kunhang wants _more_ of. When Ten pulls away there’s a blotchy red, mouth shaped bruise. He kisses over it once before moving on to a new spot. 

Each kiss burns hot, a trail of blooming red in its wake. Ten sets a blazing fire under Kunhang’s skin that quickly spreads throughout the rest of his body. And Kunhang wants to ask, to beg Ten to touch him but he wants to be patient. He wants to be good. 

An embarrassing sound escapes him when Ten’s tongue dips into his naval and his hands curve around his ass, groping the flesh. The air catches in Kunhang’s throat as Ten pushes himself off the bed, pressing his palms into the backs of his thighs. 

Their chests stitch together and Ten’s mouth finds his again immediately, head tilting, lips parting, tongue imploring. His fingers come around Kunhang’s wrists, thumb circling his pulse.

“You know what I’m gonna do to you?” Ten hums, kissing over the collar. 

“What?” Kunhang bares his neck on instinct, but in the next moment his mouth disappears.

It’s replaced by Ten’s hand, cupping his face, tilting his head down so he looks him in the eye and -- 

Ten is sweet like a honeysuckle. His gentle, moon like eyes and sunny smile gives Kunhang butterflies every time. 

But when Ten looks at him like this - his face blank, eyes dark and calculating, lips drawn tight - Kunhang’s knees feel weak. In that moment, Ten looks like he could do anything to him and feel no remorse, like he could just take and take for hours and give him nothing in return. 

And Kunhang would gladly let him.

Ten’s fingers dig into his cheeks, pulling his jaw open. The longer Kunhang looks into his eyes the faster his heart beats.

“I’m gonna fuck this pretty mouth of yours,” Ten breathes. His index finger traces idly over his bottom lip before pressing inside. It rubs underneath his tongue, against his gums.

“Then, if you’re good—” A second finger follows the first and Kunhang closes his lips around them both, sucking softly. Ten fucks them in and out a couple times before pushing in deep, reaching towards the back of his mouth. 

“I’ll hold you down and fuck your pretty little ass, too,”

Kunhang moans unintentionally loud at that, eyes fluttering shut. 

Ten’s other hand slaps the outside of his thigh, hard. The sharp pain sends a pulse of pleasure throughout his entire body, exacerbating the problem between his legs. 

“I swear, Hendery,” the elder huffs, glancing over his shoulder at the door, “You need to at least _try_ to be quiet,”

Kunhang knows. It’s the middle of the afternoon and the dorm is teeming with their members. He can’t conceal his disappointment when Ten’s fingers slip out of his mouth, a string of saliva breaking between them. He’s not too sad, though, to be replacing them with the man’s cock. 

“Can you handle that?” 

“Yes,” he nods, his stomach flipping with anticipation. Ten’s hands fall away and Kunhang kneels, not needing to be told. 

He’s thrown off when Ten wanders off in the opposite direction. His eyes follow the older man as he walks toward the front of the room. Relief washes over him when he sees Ten locking the door.

“Oh shit. I’m so glad you remembered that,” Kunhang breathes. He shivers at the thought of someone walking in on them.

“Me too,” Ten gives him a pointed look, “No one gets to see you like this but me,” 

“Not even Louis?” he wonders, cheeky.

“Definitely not. He’d be _so_ jealous of your present,” 

He starts to walk back over, but three paces from the door, he stops. Then he’s just standing there, stone still on the other side of the room and Kunhang is very confused. 

“What?” 

“Come here,” the older smirks. Kunhang wonders why he didn’t just say that. He lifts one knee in preparation to stand.

“ _Ah-_ ” Ten stops him, outstretching one hand. Kunhang freezes, even more confused.

“Crawl,” he commands, an evil smile rising on his face. 

Kunhang flushes with warmth. Without a thought, he falls on his hands and knees and goes to Ten, ignoring the sting of the hard wood under his bones and the obtrusive jangle of his collar with each stride. 

He stops in front of Ten, pushing himself into a kneeling position. He shakes his hair out of his eyes and stares up at his lover, eagerly awaiting the next instruction. 

But Ten stays silent. One hand cups his dick, tenting the fabric of his pants. His eyes rake over Kunhang, Adam’s apple bobbing when he swallows. 

In the next moment, Ten’s hands are pushing his underwear down his thighs. His half hard cock curves up against his stomach and Kunhang’s eyes go to it immediately. 

And, fuck— he loves everything about Ten, but he reserves a unique appreciation for his cock. It’s thick and full, soft and pale with a pearly pink tip that contrasts greatly alongside his otherwise sun-kissed skin. It’s pretty and dainty like the rest of him, He’s proportionate, which ultimately means his cock is relatively small (by the group standards at least). 

But Ten sure as shit knows how to use it; whatever he lacks in size he makes up for in experience and technique. So much so that at this point in their relationship, the mere sight of it never fails to make Kunhang’s mouth water and his core tight with anticipation. 

“ _Hyung_ ,” he whimpers, needy. 

“Ya. Be patient,” Ten says, as he winds one hand in Kunhang’s long hair. The other comes around his cock, giving it a few dry tugs. 

When Ten finally pushes the smooth, pink head against Kunhang’s lips, they part on their own, eagerly welcoming him inside. 

Kunhang draws in a long breath through his nose as the older rolls his hips forward once, fully engulfing himself in the warm, wet space. Ten’s perfect cock fills him well, sliding across his tongue, pressing against the roof of his mouth. The feeling is familiar and insistent and almost pleasurable in itself. 

Being like this, kneeling like a servant, with a claim around his neck and Ten’s cock hidden behind his lips, swarms his mind with _him_. He’s so turned on, all the blood in his body flourishing between his hips. But all he can think about is being good for him. _He has to make Ten feel good_. 

Ten’s fingers tighten in his hair, pulling him forward just as he drives his hips upward, nudging the tip toward the back of his throat. 

Kunhang feels his entire body lock up as he gags. Once, twice, then thick saliva is spilling down Ten’s length and he tries to pull off-- but the hand on the back of his head keeps him still. He peers up and the older just stares back with those same, empty eyes. 

So Kunhang relaxes his shoulders and slackens his jaw, trying to prepare himself mentally and physically for what’s to come. Ten drives his cock forward again, angling the head down his throat. 

And Kunhang gags _again_ , but this time the older keeps going, deeper and deeper until Kunhang’s eyes start to water. He clenches them shut, keeps his tongue curled over his bottom teeth as Ten’s firm hand coaxes him closer and closer until his lips are stretched around the base and his nose is flush against Ten’s belly. 

Then, he’s everywhere–his taste, his scent, his heat. It’s overwhelming. It almost feels like too much and Kunhang loves it. He _loves_ when Ten disrespects him like this, pushes and pushes him until he feels like he’s going to break. 

It feels like a lifetime before Ten finally retracts, pulling out all the way. 

“Good boy,” Ten gentles his fingers through Kunhang’s hair. The praise sends a warm tingle up his spine and down his arms and legs. He leans into the older’s touch.

Ten’s cock looks so good - shiny with his spit that catches the light and makes obscenely slick noises when the elder’s deft fingers spread it along its length. He jerks it a few times with a practiced ease, eyes dragging over Kunhang’s face, his glassy eyes, swollen lips, then the pink collar sitting at the base of his throat. 

“Please,” the younger murmurs, itching to reach out and touch Ten, to grip the flesh of his thighs and take him back into his mouth. 

Ten looks down at him, his features pulled in concentration, “Huh?You want my cock?”

Kunhang nods quickly. 

“Oh, then you’ll have to do better than that,” his voice is thin with arousal, although he still radiates bravado Kunhang doesn’t think he could ever emulate.

“Go on,” Ten’s tongue swipes across his bottom lip, hand still working over his erection, “Beg,”

Kunhang can feel the shame creeping into his face and coloring his cheeks. He lowers his head, eyes studying the floor as he lets out a small, hardly audible, “Please Ten, I want it,”

“‘Want’ what? You know I’m not good in Chinese, Hendery. You have to be specific,” he teases. Kunhang is going to kill him. He wants to get fucked first, though.

“ _Ten_ ,” he whines, still unable to make eye contact.

“Ya, look at me,” Ten says, pulling his hair _hard_ until he obeys.

Kunhang meets his gaze. He inhales, unsteady when Ten guides the swollen head of his cock against his face, smearing his own spit and sticky precome along his cheekbone. 

“How disappointing,” the older tuts, drawing back before doing it again. 

Ten keeps him steady as he grinds his cock into the hollow of his cheek, spreading the wetness with the tip. It’s an uncomfortable sensation but Kunhang doesn’t complain - he’s happy to have his face fucked, even if it isn’t in the way he prefers. 

Ten’s hand twists in his hair, wrenching his head upward. He rubs the flushed cockhead over Kunhang’s bottom lip, pushing up into his cupid’s bow.

“Hm. You must not really want me after all...”

Kunhang parts his lips, the tip of his tongue poking out, but as soon as he does, Ten is pulling away. A hot mix of desperation and frustration swells in his gut. The urge to protect his pride could never combat his persistent desire to please Ten, to lay it all down and _submit_. 

“I do- so much,” he starts and the elder’s hand stills, “Please. _Yongqin_ - _gege._ _Please_ fuck me. Fuck my mouth. I want to feel you. I want to taste you. I just want you, hyung, everywhere, I--”

He’s interrupted by Ten’s cock pushing past his lips, filling his mouth up again. 

“Fuck,” the older curses, “That’s so hot, babe.”

Ten pulls out slowly. He pushes in and Kunhang’s fingers curl into his palms as Ten’s dick meets the back of his mouth once again. He’s no more prepared than he was the first time, and he strains with the effort not to gag as Ten thrusts down his throat. 

Once Ten has Kunhang in the same position as before, he blinks up at him, nostrils flaring as his chest fills with a shaky breath. Ten pauses, hesitant, and they share a look. Kunhang sees his opportunity and takes it.

He swallows around him, the back of his tongue pushing up against his soft palate and squeezing the intrusion. The pressure lands right on the sensitive head and Ten’s eyes roll shut, his head lolling back. It exposes the long line of his neck and Kunhang _salivates_.

It’s the incentive he needs to starts fucking forward. Ten tugs himself out, then pushes back in, again and again until he builds a rhythm. As always, he is careful and controlled; his hips roll forward quickly, then draw back slowly like he’s trying to feel everything, everywhere. 

Ten’s speed increases gradually, nails digging harder into Kunhang’s scalp as he takes what he wants. He’s rough, hauling Kunhang on and off his dick by his hair until he feels himself drifting away, unable to focus on anything particular as his face is fucked. 

And time must pass that way, because eventually Kunhang realizes he feels stiff, that his knees burn and his jaw aches and the tears have cooled against his cheeks as Ten continues to force his throat open on his dick. 

“Mm. Fuck, you’re such a slut, baby, just _taking it_. I want you like this all the time. Your perfect fucking mouth,” Ten is rambling, and a gratified feeling swirls in Kunhang’s chest, a mix of love and lust and the knowledge that he can make this man lose control. 

Kunhang stays still and takes what he’s given, denied satisfaction completely as the elder uses his mouth to obtain his own. The heat between his legs throbs in tandem with Ten’s thrusts, as if his arousal is directly connected to Ten’s pleasure. 

And something about the power imbalance makes his head swarm with need, his body tight and desperate and his hands balling into frustrated fists with the effort not to sneak a hand down and touch himself. His resolve is wearing thin so it’s a good thing Ten chooses that moment to tug his cock from his lips. 

“Get up. I want you on the bed.” he directs.

The younger feels dizzy and it takes him a moment to realize that the older is even speaking, let alone moving. 

Ten strides across the room and reaches into the drawer of the nightstand, rummaging around for a few seconds before unearthing their half empty bottle of lube. 

He notices Kunhang is still kneeling on the floor and comes back to him after a moment. He crouches, cups the curve of his jaw and kisses him shortly, a brief interlude of sweetness to contrast the brutal face fucking he’s just endured. 

“Hey. Are you with me?” he asks, clearing the drool off Kunhang’s chin with his thumb. 

Kunhang nods.

“You’re slow, today. You sure this isn’t too tight?” Ten hooks his finger in the O-ring, tugging it until the younger stands. He shakes his head. 

In this state, he’s easily pushed onto the mattress on his back. Excitement flashes in Ten’s eyes as he backs Kunhang to the center of the bed. He pushes at Kunhang’s knee until he spreads his legs, then he moves to kneel between them. 

Ten takes two handfuls of Kunhang’s thighs and pulls them across his waist so that Kunhang’a ass is basically in his lap. The position makes him feel so utterly exposed and vulnerable, but he's soon assuaged by Ten’s gentle hands roving over his chest, across his collarbones and his ribs.

Ten hands come back down to Kunhang’s thighs, fingertips digging into the flesh on the inside and massaging gently. He leans down, kissing Kunhang’s belly, licking over the hickies he left earlier. 

“Alright?” 

“Yep,” Kunhang strains, writhing against the mattress as Ten’s mouth travels lower. 

“You sure?” Ten looks up, holding his gaze as he lightly kisses Kunhang’s cock, laying fat and flushed against his hip.

“Yeah, I-I’m great,” he forces, although he feels he might be moments from a mental breakdown if the man doesn’t give him _something_ now — 

Ten draws Kunhang into his mouth and his entire body tenses, teeth sinking into his bottom lip so he doesn’t make a loud, humiliating sound. The tip of his tongue dips into the slit before flicking out and Kunhang feels sweltering heat everywhere. It’s intense, but it’s short lived.

“Good,” Ten hums, pulling off with a slick sound. He grabs the lube again, taking the top off and squeezing some out onto his fingers, “Gonna take care of you baby,” 

Kunhang watches as he tosses it aside again, his heart rising into his throat as Ten’s hand feels down between his legs. A finger touches his rim, stroking over it a few times to spread the slick before pushing at the opening, breaching it slowly.

“ _Oh--_ please, Ten,” Kunhang gasps, surprised how much the contact affects him. 

The feeling is familiar and most welcome after a long wait- the subtle pressure Ten’s finger puts on his walls and the careful, measured motion of his wrist as he plunges it deeper inside. It makes Kunhang hyper aware of his erection, heavy against his hip. 

After a moment Ten starts to mouth along the curve of it, moving up to the leaking head. He closes his lips around it just as he prods a second finger past the tight ring of muscle. He bobs on his cock gently, never letting more than the tip slide past his lips.

Those small, dainty digits work Kunhang open, knuckles rubbing along his walls. He can’t take his eyes off of Ten, the concentrated crease of his forehead, his long hair falling over his eyes as he sucks Kunhang’s dick, and his hand, disappearing between Kunhang’s legs— 

The variety of stimulation has warmth simmering low in his abdomen. It’s so _much_ and Kunhang feels like he’s spiraling out of control, torn between two reckless desires to fuck upwards into Ten’s mouth or grind downwards onto Ten’s fingers. Although he knows he should do neither.

But Ten looks _good_ and his mouth feels _good_ and his fingers feel _good_. He’s being so sweet and kind and it’s almost _unsatisfying,_ considering Kunhang wants to be roughed up, pinned down and fucked hard. Ten is being _too_ sweet, stroking careful fingers over a raging fire, softly caressing the flames and Kunhang _can’t take it_. 

Kunhang’s vision fuzzes over and his self-control escapes him for a short moment but it’s long enough to make his hips rise up, sending his dick towards the back of Ten’s mouth. 

He regrets it instantly. As if he’s been scorned, Ten pulls off, his hand stilling between Kunhang’s legs. 

The younger falters, frustration stinging behind his eyes. He’s just about to ask, _beg_ when Ten’s opposite hand comes swift and hard against his cheek. The sound echoes through their room and reverberates in his skull.

“ _Oh fuck_ ,” Kunhang inhales sharply, his entire body flaring with an uncontrollable heat. He _loves_ it when Ten hits him. It’s so hot that Ten treats him like that, that he _owns him_ like that. 

“Kunhang,” Ten sounds annoyed. His gut twists. “You know better, don’t you?”

“Yes,” he answers, meekly.

“I thought you were gonna be good?”

“‘M sorry. I will. I can,” Kunhang stammers, not even completely aware of what he’s saying anymore. 

He fights the knee-jerk urge to do it again as soon as Ten loops his thumb and forefinger around the tip. 

“Then don’t be greedy,” the older warns, “You move again and I’m gonna punish you,”

Kunhang fights the moan sitting in the back of his throat. He’s not a brat but part of him wants to fuck up on purpose just to find out what Ten would do. 

Ten squeezes his fingers just underneath the blushing head, still slick with his spit. He pulls on it slowly just as a third finger slips past his entrance. 

From then it’s more sweet torture, Ten closes his fist around his girth, thumb tracing slow circles against the sensitive v beneath the head. He’s fucking him on three on his fingers now, making obscenely slick sounds.

The pause between each thrust is short, and it makes the whole thing feel elongated somehow, like Ten is just dowsing Kunhang in warm, liquid pleasure that runs through him like water and never ends. 

It starts to grow again, like a tidal wave, swelling and decaying. It gets more and more powerful, until he can feel the climax encroaching. Heat pricks along his hairline, running down his limbs and pulsating deep in his lower belly and Kunhang lets his eyes roll shut, submitting to the feeling. It’s everywhere, rushing from the top of his head down to his toes.

Ten presses his fingers even deeper, rubbing the pad of his thumb over Kunhang’s perineum. His cock drools and Ten spreads the wetness down his shaft and he is so fucking close to coming—delirious with pleasure, hot fire and desire coursing through him—that he makes the mistake of thinking Ten is going to let him. 

But just before he tips over the edge, Ten’s hand stops and his fingers slip out of him.

Kunhang doesn’t even have time to feel properly upset at the loss. In the next moment, Ten disentangles himself from his legs and climbs off the mattress. 

“Don’t be mad,” Ten says, distant, “I’m about to fuck you.” 

_"Yess_ , please- fuck me, hyung,” Kunhang pleads. Begging it not beneath him at this point but his own voice sounds foreign to his ears. 

“Aw. You want it bad, huh?” Ten folds his hand over Kunhang’s ankle, brushing his thumb over the bone. 

The younger allows the touch to soothe him for a moment, lowering his guard. Ten must notice because he chooses that moment to curl his other hand around his foot and pull, dragging him across the mattress. 

“Fuck _yes_ , I want it. I want you to fuck me _so_ _bad_. I need it. ‘Need you,” he begs. 

Ten pulls him to the edge, until his legs are hanging off the bed. Then he grips Kunhang’s elbow and shoulder and flips him onto his front. The movement leaves him winded, the room spinning above him.

“Yeah? Don’t worry baby boy. I’ll give you what you need.” Kunhang hears the click of a cap and then the bottle lands on the mattress beside his head. 

Ten mounts him without another word, one hand pressing on his shoulder while the other angles his cock towards his entrance. Kunhang moans when he feels him, completely bare and flush against his clenching hole. 

“Please, please, _please_ —” he stutters, voice muffled where his face is crushed into the mattress. His stomach flutters as the older pushes inside. 

Pain tingles up Kunhang’s spine and he whimpers, digging his fingers into the bedsheets. He’s always been relatively small in stature and hollow like a bird, with tiny wrists and thin hips. No matter what they do in preparation, he’s always going to feel it, deep in his core. But that’s what makes it good, he thinks. He can never get used to this feeling, so each time feels like the first. 

“Fuck, baby, you’re perfect. How are you so tight?” Ten groans once his entire length is tucked in Kunhang’s body. He rubs his palm along his shoulder to distract him from the pain. 

“ _Hyung please_ ,” he murmurs, humiliated, “Don’t… objectify me,” 

“I’m not. I’m _complimenting_ you,” Ten laughs. “You always feel so good. My good boy,”

Kunhang inhales slowly, Ten’s words making something hot curl in his stomach. The desire to please the older man gets stronger and stronger until it’s all he can think about. 

“Ughhh Ten,” he whines, peering over his shoulder, “ _Ten-ah_ ,”

“ _Fuck_ – what is it?”

“ _Move_ ,” he begs. 

That first thrust is intense. Ten’s hips collide with the back of his thighs as his hard cock penetrates into his soft body. The force of it shunts Kunhang up the mattress slightly, but the elder holds him steady as he pulls back. 

They’re both keyed up and Ten cuts to the chase with a rhythm that already has Kunhang breathless, his heart thrumming and his toes curling in the carpet. It’s hard and fast, Ten’s hips slapping against his ass, dick drilling deep and rattling his insides. 

It drags on Kunhang’s rim when he pulls out, but then presses back in, spreading his walls and putting an almost unbearable pressure between his hips. Kunhang is still so sensitive after being denied an orgasm and every stroke has him sinking deeper and deeper into a feeling he’s not sure he can handle. 

“You’re amazing, baby, letting me use you like this,” Ten moans, flicking his hips harder, faster. “Does it feel good?” 

“Your cock feels good, Ten- you always make me feel so fucking good,” Kunhang answers, completely stupid. He feels Ten reaching around his throat. His finger loops in the silver O-ring and Hendery's head dips in submission at the reminder, of what it means.

The metal pieces clank in time with Ten’s thrusts now, and Kunhang’s feeble mind clings to the sound. He finds himself ultra focused on how it feels as Ten raws him over and over, sending sweet vibrations up his spine and down his legs. 

And the sheer intensity of it all has Kunhang losing his bearings again, unable to concentrate on anything but what the older is doing to him. Ten is so much, _everywhere_ , all at once. He is desire personified and, if he wasn’t already, he’s quickly becoming the only thing Kunhang can think about, the only thing he _cares_ about.

He gasps when Ten's finger yanks on the O-ring. Kunhang’s vision goes fuzzy at the rough contact, his bodily autonomy overridden as the bondage collar's padding closes around the back of his neck and even momentarily makes it difficult to breathe. 

“You’re fucking beautiful,” Ten breathes against the shell of Kunhang’s ear. His tongue traces the skin behind it, sending a shiver down his spine. 

“And this?” he gives the ring another pull. The collar constricts Kunhang’s throat and he whimpers. “Best decision of my life,”

Ten lets go and Kunhang falls limp, his head hanging between his shoulders like a masterless puppet. The older man’s hands go to Kunhang’s hips as he picks up the pace again. 

And Ten fucks Kunhang so good he just blanks out altogether, lost in ecstasy. What he does to him is indescribable.

Being owned, abused and denied always sends him to another dimension. Something warm and soft blankets Kunhang like a fluffy cloud, engulfing his mind, and hijacking his senses. The feeling is familiar on the surface but he thinks it has the potential to blossom into something new, something that he’s never experienced before. It’s scary but at the same time it’s new and exciting and Kunhang wants to run towards that feeling, chase it and fall helpless into whatever it brings. 

His mouth hangs open and perspiration collects in the dip of his spine and there’s a wet spot in the sheet under his cock where it’s drooling, thick and full and trapped against his belly. Every time Ten’s hips pound against his ass it rubs wetly against the sheets and Kunhang finally breaks, a long, low moan escaping him. He half expects Ten to hit him again.

The pressure builds and builds and soon he can’t distinguish where pleasure begins and where it ends, just swirling endlessly through him like a vicious cyclone. His orgasm fogs the corners of his mind again, beckoning him closer and closer. 

The feeling is stolen for the second time as Ten grips his waist and pulls out. Kunhang is manhandled onto his back and Ten climbs on top of him, one hand wrapping around his engorged cock and tugging it quickly. His eyes drift shut and a beautiful sound spills past his lips. 

Ten angles the tip toward Kunhang’s face and the younger closes his eyes and opens his mouth just in time for the man to release warm and wet over his face. Strings of cum land on his lips and tongue and along his cheek. It’s a mess but Kunhang loves it, makes him feel so dirty and used. 

Kunhang swipes his tongue over his lips, drawing as much of Ten’s bitter release into his mouth as possible. Before he can swallow, the older darts forward and kisses him hard, fingers pressing into his jaw. 

Kunhang’s belly flutters when he realizes Ten’s tongue is curling into his mouth and stealing it all back. He spits it out and Ten sucks it up, lapping at his mouth to get as much as possible.

Spit and cum slides down Kunhang’s chin when he pulls away, and Ten drags his thumb through the mess, rubbing it into his skin. He doesn’t know whether to be disgusted or painfully aroused when Ten purses his lips over his hand, spitting it out, then reaching between his legs and wrapping that same hand around his dick. 

“Oh my God—,” he chooses the latter, an ungodly sound tearing from his throat when Ten finally touches him. His head knocks back against the mattress, thighs pressing together as Ten’s fingers tighten around him, twisting slowly. 

“You’re amazing. You’d let me do anything to you, huh? Sweet boy,” Ten says, in awe. 

Kunhang is so hard it _hurts_ and Ten’s palm, slick with his own cum and spit feels like heaven and hell at the same time. 

He digs his fingers into Ten’s arms and forces himself to watch. The older jerks him off faster, filling the air with obscene wet sounds and the sight of his cock, flushed and fat and glazed in Ten’s cum is disgusting but at the same time so hot Kunhang feels like he is about to explode. 

“ _Ten… Ten_ ,” he finds himself chanting over and over like he is the only thing Kunhang has ever known. And honestly, he might be. 

“I got you, baby. You’re mine… all mine,” he murmurs, mouthing at his hypersensitive skin. 

Ten knows exactly what he likes, from the grip to the glide and doesn’t hesitate to give it to him. He tightens his hand, quickening the speed of his strokes. Kunhang can already feel the warmth building behind his naval, every flick of Ten’s wrist bringing him closer and closer to the apex of pleasure. 

Ten’s tongue swipes along his cheek, collecting whatever is left of his own release before pressing it back into Kunhang’s waiting mouth. Kunhang sucks on it immediately, and swallows graciously. 

The act alone makes him flush with shame and humiliation, the fact that he thoughtlessly drinks up everything Ten gives him and without hesitation. It’s sick as fuck and just what Kunhang needs to tip over the edge. 

Ten’s palm roughs over the sensitive slit, then his fingers loop around the slippery head again and again until Kunhang’s orgasm washes over him like a violent storm. He tenses as he spills thin, white ropes all over his belly and his thighs. He cums so hard he feels lightheaded and Ten’s hand works him through it, helping him ride the high until the euphoria gently ebbs away.

“Fuck,” Ten breathes. Kunhang winces, oversensitive and his hand slows to a stop. 

He can only hum weakly in acknowledgement. All the intense energy leaves his body in one wave and he's left just as he is– boneless and sticky on the mattress. 

Ten grabs a few tissues off the nightstand and uses it to wipe his hand. Kunhang shudders with the aftershocks as he kisses along his collarbones. His hand curls around Kunhang’s pink collar and unfastens it. He lays it on the nightstand, returning to press a sweet kiss low on his throat where it sat for over an hour. 

“You did so well for me,” Ten hums, soft. His voice reminds Kunhang of warm, melted chocolate. Maybe salted caramel. “You always make me so proud.” 

Kunhang just lays there, unable to move or speak as Ten kisses him, soothes gentle fingers along his worn body and murmurs sweet nothings against his hot skin. After a few minutes, he says _he’ll_ _be right back_ and Kunhang’s eyes follow the man as he drags his pants off the floor and up his legs before disappearing into the hall. 

And he just stares up at the ceiling, his heart still pounding in his chest because _fuck._

Ten comes back after a minute with a wet rag and proceeds to wipe him down, his face, his chest, his stomach, and his thighs. And Kunhang has no complaints when he’s being taken care of like this. It’s nice, another sweet benefit of belonging to someone else. He just shuts his eyes and enjoys the warm, fuzzy feeling in his chest and the gentle motions of his lover’s hands as he cleans him up. He feels like a person again when the bodily fluids have been cleared from his skin.

Ten tosses the rag on top of the hamper in the corner, then strides back toward the bed. 

Kunhang’s gaze meets his, “Hey,”

“Hey,” he parrots, blinking up at Ten.

“You feel okay?” 

“ _‘Okay’?_ ” he snorts at Ten’s lame word choice, “Uh, yeah. _Way_ better than ‘okay’.”

Ten finds Kunhang’s boxers and tosses them toward him. They land on his stomach and he just looks at them, then back up at Ten. 

“Brat,” The elder rolls his eyes, but eventually moves to slide them up his legs. As a small act of rebellion he snaps the waistband hard against Kunhang’s hips. He grimaces.

“Thank youuu. I love you,” the younger smiles, wrapping his arms around Ten’s neck and dragging him down on top of him. Kunhang holds him for as long as the elder allows it before pulling away. Ten shifts into a more comfortable position, tucked into Kunhang’s side. 

“I love you too,” he murmurs, then after a moment, “Sorry. I uh, got a little carried away there. I don’t know what came over me,”

“What do you mean?”

“I didn't mean to be so … rough,” Ten laughs awkwardly. His fingertips drum a rhythm against Kunhang’s abdomen and he only really fidgets if he’s nervous. 

“Don’t say that,” Kunhang groans, unsure why he even would. 

Ten doesn’t add anything more. Kunhang cards his hand through wispy blonde hair, just feeling the slide of it through his fingers. His index finger traces down Ten’s jaw to his chin, then turns his gaze toward him. 

“I _like_ it rough.” he steals a kiss from Ten’s lips.

“ _Still_ ,” Ten breathes against Kunhang’s top lip, dainty fingers curling around his neck. “I’m not very good at… doing that. Like, bossing you around and stuff,” 

Kunhang arches into his touch, staring at his mouth.

“I don’t know, it felt _pretty_ good to me. It always does,” he kisses Ten again, “I love everything you do to me,” 

“Okay,” the older smirks, “I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Also… can I _please_ wear my collar to dinner? I have to show off at least once.” 

Ten pauses, giving it a thought. “I suppose you can. Kun might have a heart attack, though,”

“And Yang will probably ask you to buy him one as well,” Kunhang laughs. His enthusiasm fizzles as Ten’s nails press harder into the skin of his neck. 

“But… you have to take it off like, right after. I can’t look at you like that for too long or I’ll get horny,” the older says, serious. 

“I mean… would that really be such a bad thing?” Kunhang bites his lip.

“‘Guess we’ll find out, pervert,” Ten hums, before kissing him.

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/tenderybitch)


End file.
